1. Field
This invention is related to a heat dissipation assembly, and particularly to a heat dissipation assembly having a blower for dissipated heat generated by heat generating electronic devices.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that, during operation of a computer, electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb heat from the electronic device. The heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
Generally, a heat sink mainly comprises a heat conducting base and a plurality of heat dissipating fins extending from one face of the base. In use, the base has a face opposite the fins attached to an electronic device to absorb heat generated by the electronic device; then, the heat reaches the fins to be dissipated to the ambient air.
With the development of computer industry, electronic devices of the computer have more and more powerful capacity. Consequently, more and more heat is produced by the electronic devices. The heat sink aforesaid can not duly remove the heat from the electronic device; as a result, the heat accumulates in the electronic device and the heat sink, which produces adverse impact to the function of the electronic device. For enhancing the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat sink, a fan is typically desired to be combined thereto. Generally, the fan is an axial fan and located atop the fins of the heat sink to provide forced airflow to the fins to accelerate heat convection therein. However, the speedy upgrading trend in computer industry causes electronic devices to become more integration and powerful function, which results in more heat produced in the computer. Furthermore, a height of the computer is required to be smaller and smaller. The conventional axial fan can not meet such trends due to firstly a low air pressure thereof and secondly the mounting of the fan on the heat sink.
In order to overcome aforesaid disadvantages of the conventional heat dissipation device, a blower is used instead of the axial fan. The blower generally produces higher air pressure in comparison with the axial fan. The blower has an inlet for air entering thereto and an outlet for air flowing out of there. Generally, the blower located at a lateral side of the heat sink. The outlet confronts to the heat sink to blow cool air thereto. The air pressure of the blower at the inlet and the outlet of the blower both are high when the blower works. However, in the conventional heat dissipation device having a blower, only the airflow through either the inlet or the outlet of the blower is used to dissipate the heat generated by a heat generating electronic device. The high-pressured airflow produced by the blower is not fully utilized; that is to say, the blower of the heat dissipation device is not fully utilized. Therefore, the conventional heat dissipation device having a blower needs to be improved.